tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Vincent Griffith
Vincent Griffith jest bardzo potężnym czarownikiem, który był Regentem Dziewięciu Sabatów Nowego Orleanu. Jest także członkiem sabatu Treme. Jego żoną była Evy Sinclair. Czarownik został wykorzystany przez czarownice Esther Mikaelson, która umieściła w nim ducha swojego martwego syna Finna. Pierwotny użyła ciała czarownika przez drugi sezon. Ciało Vincenta zostało uwolnione od ducha Fina w odcinku They All Asked For You. Po odzyskaniu swojego ciała Vincent niechętnie się zgodził na prośbę Marcela Gerarda, który poprosił go o powstrzymanie Evy Sinclair, która się naprzykszała. Nie długo po tym została mu zaproponowana rola regenta, Vincent jednak odmówił na rzecz Daviny Claire. W trzecim sezonie Vincent wraz z Camille O'Connell zaczęli współpracować by znaleźć mordercę, który zagrażał ludziom w Nowym Orleanie, w między czasie Vincent został regentem. Wczesne lata życia Vincent urodził się jako jednej z bardzo długiej linie czarowników z Sabatu Treme, który był jednym z dziewięciu sabatów czarowników w Nowym Orleanie. Vincent opuścił swój dom rodzinny ponieważ chciał się odizolować od magicznej części świata. Poszedł na studia i znalazł pracę. Vincent przez swój sabat był uważany za bardzo potężnego czarownika. thumb|left|220px|Vincent z Evą na zdjęciu.Mając 16 lat poznał Evę Sinclair, z którą początkowo jedynie praktykował magię, lecz po jakimś czasie ożenił się z nią. Według Josephine byli bardzo szczęśliwi ze sobą, dlatego sabat nie wtrącał się do ich spraw, aż do czasu kiedy zaczęły znikać dzieci czarowników. Pierwszą ofiarą była malutka dziewczynka Amelie Dupres z Algieru. Później LuAnn Hughes, Nicolas Asace z Treme i inne małe dzieci, które były bardzo utalentowane. Vincent próbował odgadnąć zagadkę, kto stoi za tymi porwaniami, dlatego też zebrał osoby, z każdego sabatu czarownic i zaczął poszukiwania. Gdy rzucił zaklęcie lokalizujące na jedno z porwanych dzieci ujrzał twarz kobiety, która była miłością jego życia, ta twarz należała do Evy. The Originals W From a Cradle to a Grave, Vincent pojawia się po raz pierwszy, kiedy stoi obok grobu Esther wraz z inną ożywioną czarownicą, Cassie. Zwraca się do niej per matko, co sugeruje, że jego ciało zostało opanowane przez Finna Mikaelsona, natomiast ciało Cassie przez samą Esther. Do odcinka They All Asked For You, jego ciało jest używane przez Pierwotnego, Finna. Wielokrotnie zostaje uszkodzone, m.in. poprzez wybuchu, jaki powoduje Elijah. Ostatecznie Freya Mikaelson wyciąga ducha swego brata z ciała Vincenta, dając oszołomionemu mężczyźnie wolność. Wygląd zewnętrzny Jest ciemnoskórym mężczyzną o drobnej posturze ciała i krótkich, czarnych włosach. Ma przenikliwy wzrok oraz brązowe oczy. Moce i zdolności *'Channeling' - akt odwoływania się albo wzywania wyjątkowych form energii przez skupianie na zewnętrznych źródłach prądu. *'Opętanie' - umiejętność astralnego wejścia w ciało innej osoby. *'Prekognicja' - akt przepowiadania przyszłych wydarzeń opartych z percepcji pozazmysłowej. *'Perswazja' - umiejętność kontrolowania oraz manipulowania umysłami ludzi oraz wszystkich innych nadprzyrodzonych istot.thumb|245px|Vincent zadaje ból Marcelowi. *'Zadawanie bólu' - akt tworzenia i zadawania bólu ludziom, a zwłaszcza wampirom. *'Kontrola nad żywiołami' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania elementami powietrza, ziemi, ognia i wody. **'Pirokineza' - umiejętność wzniecania ognia siłą woli, która może prowadzić do podpalenia danego przedmiotu lub istoty żywej. **'Geokineza '- umiejętność kontroli nad ziemią, przewidywanie i powodowanie trzęsień ziemi. **'Hydrokineza' - umiejętność tworzenia lub zwiększania ilości wody w stanie ciekłym używając psychokinezy do powielenia cząsteczek w niej zawartych. Polega także na umiejętność manipulacji wodą. **'Aerokineza' - psychokinetyczna kontrola nad powietrzem na poziomie cząsteczkowym za pomocą manipulacji energią. *'Rzucanie zaklęć' - akt zmieniania i/lub panowania nad sytuacją przez wykorzystanie czarów, przekleństwa, lub rytuału, itd. *'Niewidzialność' - jest to moc, która sprawia, że jest się niewidocznym dla innych. * Telekineza - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania ruchem przedmiotów przez umysłowy wpływ. thumb|245px|Vincent wyrzuca Marcela przez drzwi (używa telekinezy). * Witakineza - umiejętność samoleczenia i sterowania własnym zdrowiem oraz szybkością starzenia się. *'Termokineza' - zwiększenie temperatury krwi do stanu wrzenia przez umysłowy wpływ. Jak na razie Davina jest jedyną czarownicą, która może tego dokonać. *'Lewitacja' - umiejętność unoszenia osób lub przedmiotów, zwykle jest traktowana jako telekineza, jednak wektor przesunięcia jest nie poziomy a pionowy. Może być nazwana telekinezą żywych organizmów. *'Wskrzeszanie' - czarownice są wstanie wskrzesić daną osobę. *'Iluzja' - umiejętność zniekształcenia widzenia rzeczywistości, co prowadzi do błędnej interpretacji czegoś pod wpływem przypadkowego lub przymusowego zakłócenia zmysłów. *'Sporządzanie eliksirów '- umiejętność tworzenia mikstur browarniczych i eliksirów z cudownymi właściwościami. *'Umiejętności sensoryczne' - niektóre czarownice, jak Davina, są w stanie zmysłowo wykryć magię. *'Nadzwyczajne dary' - niektóre czarownice posiadają dar od natury, który jest wyłącznie ich cechą. Sophie Deveraux potrafiła rozpoznać błogosławiony stan kobiety, a Monique rozpoznawała, gdy ktoś kłamał. Słabości *'Niedowierzanie' - akt zaprzeczania albo nie wierzenia w magiczny potencjał może spowodować nieumyślnie powstrzymywanie paranormalnej mocy czarownicy. *'Strach' - przygnębiające uczucie wzbudzone przez nieuchronne niebezpieczeństwo, zło, ból, itd., zagrożenie prawdziwe albo wyobrażony sobie; warunek albo uczucie obawiania się może spowodować chwilową utratę mocy czarownicy. *'Śmiertelność' - oparta z faktu, że czarownice są wciąż ludzkie, dzielą wiele z takich samych słabości jako nie-nadprzyrodzone istoty (np. wiek, ścięcie głowy, choroba, sercowe niepowodzenie, uduszenie, itd.) *'Nadużywanie czarów' - nadmierne wykorzystanie czarów może doprowadzić czarownicę do śmierci przez nadmierny wysiłek. Wystąpienia The Originals: Sezon 1 *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' (w posiadaniu Finna) The Originals: Sezon 2 *''Rebirth'' (w posiadaniu Finna) *''Alive and Kicking'' (w posiadaniu Finna) *''Every Mother's Son'' (w posiadaniu Finna) *''Live and Let Die'' (w posiadaniu Finna) *''Red Door'' (w posiadaniu Finna) *''The Wheel Inside the Wheel'' (w posiadaniu Finna) *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' (w posiadaniu Finna) *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' (w posiadaniu Finna) *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' (w posiadaniu Finna) *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' (w posiadaniu Finna) *''Sanctuary'' (w posiadaniu Finna) *''The Devil is Damned'' (w posiadaniu Finna) *''I Love You, Goodbye'' (w posiadaniu Finna) *''They All Asked For You'' (w posiadaniu Finna/we własnym ciele) Ciekawostki *Jego żoną była Eva Sinclair. Relacje Eva Sinclair Camille O'Connell Galeria TOS5-Vincent.png 5x04 Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea-Vincent-Ivy.jpg TO320 Vincent-Freya.png Esther lenore finn vincent grota 2x06.png Esther lenore finn vincent oliver cmentarz 2x06.png Esther lenore finn vincent 2x06.png Esther cassie finn vincent 2x03.png Esther cassie kol kaleb finn vincent 2x02.png Esther cassie kol kaleb finn vincent 2x02.gif Esther cassie finn vincent 2x01.png FinnMikaelson.Vincent.gif Kategoria:Czarownicy Kategoria:Przywróceni do życia Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie główne Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Nowego Orleanu Kategoria:Sabat czarownic Nowego Orleanu Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Postacie męskie